Shadow Eikichi
Shadow Eikichi is the Shadow Self of Eikichi Mishina that appears in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. He uses the Persona Reverse Hades in battle. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'': Boss Profile Shadow Eikichi first appeared alongside Shadow Tatsuya and Shadow Lisa at Caracol before the battle against Joker/Angel Joker. After the three Shadows escaped, four temples appeared along the city: Leo Temple, Aquarius Temple, Taurus Temple, and Scorpio Temple. Shadow Eikichi was at the end of the Scorpio Temple protecting the crystal skull of said temple. When Tatsuya and the others arrive to where Shadow Eikichi is, the latter is shown to be hugging Miyabi Hanakouji, Eikichi's childhood friend. Of course, Miyabi didn't know that Shadow Eikichi was a fake because the latter was showing the "affection" that Miyabi wanted Eikichi to have for her. The Shadow taunts Eikichi by telling him that Miyabi joined the Masked Circle and wished to be thin because he, Eikichi, drove her to do it after the incident at Club Zodiac where he found out that the chubby girl at the club was actually Miyabi. After the Shadow compliments the girl by telling her "You're my brown-eyed girl now!", Eikichi heard this and yelled at the Shadow to get his "paws" off of her, leading to a fight. After the battle the Shadow tells him that this isn't the end and that he will be always watching him. Eikichi answers that he doesn't mind because he already knows that the Shadow is him. If Hades was equipped during the battle, he will declare that his Persona and the Shadow are now united as a whole and he looses his vulnerability to darkness. Strategy It is recommended that the player is at least level 50 or higher. The player must use Hades in this fight if they want Hades to be immune to Dark based spells. Like Eikichi, Shadow Eikichi will not be hurt if he is hit by a water spell, instead he must be hit by other kinds of spells like fire. Like most bosses, Fusion Spells are always a good choice against this boss, mostly magic based since this boss is strong against physical attacks. Make Maya or Lisa be the main healer using Mediarama. If either of the two are unavailable at the fight, it is recommended to have numerous reviving items or a Persona that revives all of the party because Shadow Eikichi may use Dark Verdict, which may instantly kill most of the characters in battle. Bloody Divorce deals a good amount of damage to the party and it may inflict the confuse status. Make Eikichi use Bloody Honeymoon or have any character with Light based spells, as the Shadow is weak against Light. If all the characters have the necessary spells to do Grand Cross, use it, it deals a good amount of damage and it could make the battle easier. Stats PS1= |-| PSP= Battle Quotes *Bloody Divorce! (When he uses the spell Bloody Divorce) Gallery Category:Death Arcana